down home country
by wolfdemon45
Summary: sakura grew up in anerica in a small town where there are still dirt roads and people ride horses alot schools out and she is working on her granpas farm but what happens when these deliquents come to learn respeat and for people and disapline "maybe this will teach them to behave"- set in mardorn times rated m for hidan and soon maybe sakura
1. Chapter 1

wolfie: hey its me im soo srry about not abot updating on "the darkness"

i have half of chapter 6 down the rest im just gunna try and wing it ok im still

very srry for the long wait ok on the other one and shadow wolf the title of the

madasaku is called "only trust one" its all your ideas they where really good

ideas so if ya'll whant a sneak peek then just leave a comment and just so

you know this is all from my mind its all free flow so im srry if its not good

ok so now im gunna have my guest do the disclaimer.

kisame: hey its kisame here to say that wolfdemon45 does NOT own naruto

or use akatsuki cause if she did she said she would have had the akatsuki

fall for sakura a LOOOONG time ago haha

wolfe:yep thats right so now lets get to the story "down home country"

howl chapter one the begning of summer and hell

(alarm cloak) RING*RING*RING*RING (sakuras p.o.v)

I heard my alarm clock going off and looked at the time the cloak read 4:30 A.M.I hit the snooze buttion and got up and canged into

my reguler close which consisted of camo jeans that i hing off off my hips to show off my boxers (which i stole from my older brother)

and a camo shirt with a black tanktop under neith it and put on a light jakect (yep even during the summer i whare a jakcet) i yawnd

alittle and walked out of my room the same time my brothers and sisters did we all looked at each other, smiled and whent down

the staires one at a time down stairs on the table all the farm hands where already down there eating and talking to one another askin

my granpa some questions about what todays plans where.&telling my grandma here cooking was delishis me and my siblings all sat

down and started pilling our plates with food i looked at all my dogs and wolves they where begging for the food but no one even saw

them so i put a peice of bacon down for one of them and he gobeled it up. And after that i started eating, when we all where done we

started cleaning up the dishes and i gave the left overs to the animals they all atarted chowing down, as soon as the chores where

done in the house we headed to the barn. All the farmhands where already up there they had started feeding the horsresbut they

whent done yet (we have alot of stales cause we have alot of horses) so i grabed some feed in a cantine and started helping them feed

the rest of the horses after we where done i whent and let the horses in. Soon my grandpa came in and had me and my brother go

up into the hay loft and throw down some hay so we both climed up one of the stable doors and started trowning down the hay while

the helpers came by and grabed them and took them out to the cows and the colts we where finaly down so we jumped down. Quickly

my grandpa came and told us another one of our choers which we never really had to so we whent and clean out the leantwo "hey fang

do you know why pawpaw is making us do these extra chores?" "i dont know why saku youll have to ask him" "OK" so after a couple of

minutes of silent cleaning we where finaly done so we whent back in the barn and before i could ask him the question he turned to me

and said "sakura i whant you to quickly run to town and buy some extra blankits really quickly plaes you can take a horse if you whant

to ok? ok. bye be back soon ok?" "ok?" So i whent and grabed one of my clisdales and put one his bridaleand but it on him his name

was warrior he was the best.

I jumped up on warrior bare back with some string hanging sround my neck, before i could leave my grandpa stoped me and told me

that we needed 11 new blankets. He gave me some money and i was off to town.

time skip

When i got hime i was flying down the dirt road when i saw a bus come down the same way as i ws going. I started to slow down and so

did the bus the bus driver opend his window and stuck his scared face out and asks "do you know where mr. Harunos farm is?" I looked

back and saw some heads in the bus i just nodded "oh good may i know where?" i just whispered "fallow me" (a/n: thats sounds kinda

creepy but oh well) so i started off againe in the same pace i was in before in about anouther 10 minutes we made it to my granpas

home. I turnd into the gravel driveway and headed to the barn, I looked behind me and the bus was still there now i could see the faces

alittle better but still not very well i kept going. till i reached the barn and jumped off my horse and landed on the ground. My grandpa came

out of the barn and rushed over to the bus and me, he askes "did you get the blankets?" i nodded then pointed to the bus and my grandpa

looked at where i was pointing and gasped. The man with the scars on his face came out and said-

wolfie: haha clifhanger yeah yeah im so happy my second fanfic so awsome

and just so you guys know im not a prep im just really happy so im gunna let kisa

go ahead and do the closer

kisame: ok so wolfie is gunna try and upload anouther one tomarrow but she

dosnt promise ok so no high hopes well wolfie has to go and sleep now

so night!

wolfie&kisame: BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**wolfie: hey im back ummm i dont know what to say lm out of announcements**

**but before i can update the madasaku i have to go home to do that but also i**

**have anouther fanfic its caled "NOT ANOUTHER HIGH SCHOOL STORY!"**

**and yes i know my spelling sucks but thats because i suck well im gunna let**

**my guest do the disclaimer ok**

**deidara: wolfdemon45 does not own naruto or akatsuki cause if she did sakura**

**would have kicked sasukes ass a looong time ago ok yeah?**

**wolfie: thats right deidei well lets get ur delinquint ass to the story ok?**

***kisses cheek* ok?**

**deidara: *galp* *blushes* o-ok ill go to the story b-bye yeah**

**wolfie: bye see you guys at the end**

**howl chapter 2 meeting my grandma **

(sakuras p.o.v)

the man with the scared face steped off the bus and said "im sorry if we are early they already had there bags packed and where

getting inpachint so we just desided to come down here. Is that ok?" my grandpa looked alittle shcoked "ummm yeah its ok its always

good to help kids that dont have any manners" i just looked at my grandpa and gave him a weird look. He gave me a stern look and

i wiped that look off my face as quik as it shoud up.

(on the bus) (paines p.o.v)

i looked out the bus window and sow our the bus driver talking to a old guy and there was that girl that showed us where to go i guess

she lives here. But why do we need to be here with a girl that looks like she would kill anyone she sees looking at her rong *sigh* this

will be the worst summer ever.

(out side of the bus sakuras p.o.v)

why is this guy here and why is this random dude that i just saw on the road acting so rushed whats up with him and whats up with the

fact my grandpa is acting like hes kinda scared? The man with the scared face started to speak againe "im gunna go ahead and get there

things unloaded down at the

house. Is that ok?" "yeah thats ok. Sakura plaes go with him ok? and help unload ill put your horse up for you ok? and show them there

rooms ok?" I just nodded my head and loaded the bus after him the man looked at me and askes "you helping me unload?" i just nodded

"you dont say much do you?" i shoak my head "ok sit down where ever you whant ok" i nodded againe and sat down.

(pains p.o.v)

I was just sitting there in the seat neaxt to my girlfriend konan when the bus driver got back on but thats not all before he could shut

the bus doors this girl with unuselly colored hair walked on the bus and noded at what the bus drivers questions then tured and sat down

when i got a better she looked rally cute but not as cute as konan so i desided to do some thing. i leand over and gave konan a kiss on

her cheek, she turned toweds me and asked "whyed you do that?" "cause i love you" she starts blushing "o-ok" i gave a little smile then

i thought about the guys and wounderd what they think about the girl that so i looked around and all there mouths where hanging wide

opean i could pratcikly see hearts in there eyes. i just shook my head and looked back at the girl she just nodded and and took a seat

in the first sat she didnt talk or look around just like if she was the new girl on the bus. the bus backed up and turned around and headed to

the house we got there after one mineute and the girl got off the bus with the bus and so did the busdriver they whent to the side of

the bus and

started to unload and put them on walk way to the house. i looked out the other window i mean more like mansion.

(sakuras p.o.v)

we got to the house and finally got done unloading there bags and just let them sit there they all came off of the bus and grabed there

stuff and we headed inside where my grandma was she was cleaning the dog dishes and our dishes. the man with the scares on his face

came in with us and started talking to my grandma " hello ma'am im here to see where these guys are staying" he said with a smiled

my grandma smiled back and said "guten tag werden sie auf der zweiten Etage Sir aufhalten" i smiled alittle " the guys that had fallowed us in the house looked at me like we where crazy i whisperd to them "we moved from germany and my grandma never really learnd english but shes still the best mawmaw iv ever had" i turnd back to my grandma and said in german "danke Oma Ich werde sie auf ihre Zimmer zu nehmen, um die Scheune" she smiled to me and said "danke" "Willkommens" we left the kitchin and whent to the stairs while the with the scares left the house.

**howl**

**wolfie: done finaly well just so you guys know i am realy learning german cause i am half german well my next chapter will be out soon i promise im gunna let deidara do the closer ok well i love you guys and you deidara**

**deidara: i love you too wolfie well wolfie would really like to say that if you would like to know what the wordes mean she would LOVE to tell you guys well shes going to go right now well we both whant to say thank you guys for reviewing this story yeah.**

**wolfie&deidara: byeeeeee we love you (yeah)**


	3. Chapter 3

**wolfie: for people that are telling me to learn how to spell STOP OK I KNOW I CANT SPELL. But thats because im juat a horrible person and no amount of teaching can help that ok so stop it and if it bothers ou then dont read my fics ok? ok.**


	4. Chapter 4

**wolfie: hey guys i whant to thank you guys (the ones that put nice comments)**

**black n' blue sun thank you so much for your comment i get my spelling fom**

**my dad haha well im gunna let my guest do the disclaimer**

**hidan: ugghh whatever wolfdemon45 does not fucking own naruto or the fucking**

**akatsuki fuck this shit wolfie why the fuck am i doing this shit?**

**wolfie: cause hidan you little fuker i whanted you in here *wags tail* and also**

**cause you are my favorit next to deidara and kisame ok *smiles and shows**

**fangs***

**hidan: what the fuck ever i dont care and please stop smileing your showing**

**showing your fangs againe.**

**wolfie: *bares fangs* whatever ill do what i whant ok and anyways we need**

**to get the story started so shut up ok**

**hidan: whatever well argue after the story *smirks***

**howl chapter 3: who are you guys and why are you guys here and DONT TOUCH**

**THAT!**

(sakurasd p.o.v)

i was finaly done showing them their rooms and we all whent down stairs where my grandma was now claening all the tables when she

heard us coming don the stairs she smiled. I smiled back at her, we where heading to the door when my grandma said "euch nicht

rauchen, um in die Scheune fahren dein Opa geht zurück zum Haus" i gave her a worried look and said "warum Opa kommt zu dem Haus haben

wir gerade auf dem Weg sind, da unten bist du sicher" my grandma nodded her head and said "ja" i sighd and said "ok danke"

she smiled againe and whent back to cleaning the tables but before she put the rag on the table she turned to use and said in a very

shaky voice that you could tell she never used "you gus can sit living room whatch t.v" i smiled againe 'im guessing shes going to try and

use english for awhile or i will we all whent in the living room and sat down i turnd on the t.v and on pop spongbob i sighd

and looked at the guys they where so intent on whatching the show i didnt sat anything.

timeskip

my grandpa was finaly done at the barn and at the house with all the farmhands and my brothers and sister i moved my legs so some

of them could sit down we where all here like a big family i smiled i was happy with my family but i was still woundering why these

randome guys where here and what they whanted. my grandpa soon spoke in his very country accent "we'll ya'll know why you are here

i hope well my frandkids dont but they will right soon anough" i looked at my brothers and then my sister but they just shruged to i

sighed for what felt like the millionth time, then my grandpa spoke againe and said "guys these are the askatsuki they are a bounch

of deli- i mean misunderstood kids that need some help with finding there way on the road of life (a/n: he sounds like guy-sinsai haha

i spelt that rong againe) so for the hole summer they will be staying with us the whole summer so we will let them come up here and

let them say there names and i guess let there leader tell us why they are here" he smiled at the akatskui i turnd my head and looked

at them. they whent up to where my grandpa was standing and started spaeking.

"Hello im pain the leader of the akatsuki we are here cause our stupid parents made us came here" my eyes narrowed at his comment

then a man with blue hair and light blue skin spoke "im kisame hoshigaki" " im itachi uchiha" my eyes eidend at that comment its

sasuke-chans older brother "im deidara yahmanaka" ino has a brother "im fucking hidan klisanami" "im kakuzu kisamami" "im sasori

no sabuko" gaara-chan also has anouther brother "tobi is tobi uchiha and the guy standing next to tobi is tobis older brother madara

uchiha we are cousins with itachi and sasuki-kun" now sasuke has cousins that i didnt know about "im konan huga" now hinata has some

one i didnt know about ok ii have to ask them about there family members when i see them againe oh wait theres one more guy "im

zetsu nara" i fcaed palemd well at least i know shikamarus exsuce

**howl**

**wolfie:now we are done didnt take me very long haha-**

**hidan:its time to get back to the argument hehe**

**wolfie:no hidan i need to do the shout outs ok**

**hidan:no**

**wolfie: yes**

**hidan: no**

wolfie: yes *says quikly* i would like to say thank you black n' blue sun

hidan:no

wolfie: STOP *kisses hidan*

hidan: *faints*

wolfie: ok guys im gunna go now bye i love you guys byeeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

**Wolfie:hey guys i would like to know if you guys like my other story cause i dont know it been up for a week and iv been thinking of uploading a new one but i dont got no clearing from you guys so can you guys give me what you think i would a preshiaet ypur comments on my new story alright? well i love you guys bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wolfie: hey guys its me I'm sorry that It took so long to upload this chapter I went to my dads & I don't ever upload these there. Well while I was on my why home my dad & I stopped the store to grab fish for my gar (it's a fish) well on our way back my dad was talking & goes "wolfie I know me & you have never had a good father daughter relationship but I'm sorry" I stayed quiet. UGGGGGHHHH I'm sorry I'm going on & on well I'm gunna gave my guest (which is my little brother) do the disclaimer**

**Nightclaw: hey im wolfies little bro & im here to tell you that my sister does not own naruto or the akatsuki cause if she did the story line would be different & she would have kicked sasukes ass a long time ago**

**Wolfie:yep that's right & nighty don't say ass cause that's a bad word ok?**

**Nightclaw: ok im srry** **Wolfie:its ok so where gunna get to the story ok? See you guys the end**

**Howl chapter 6 wow this is gunna be a long day &….summer (sakuras p.o.v)**

Uggghh why didn't my friends tell me about there extended family? Well im just gunna have to ask them when I see them next time cause I hate being lied to, oh well ill have to go back to this after we are done with this day & when I see them againe. I say my grandpa look out the window I looked to it was almost dark I smiled I liked the dark it was alnoe like me. "ok guys family meeting is over you guys can go now um I whant my grandkids and the farm hands to take a shower you guys stink!" we all laughed even though my grandpa can be mean he has a soft side.

We all got up & whent to the showers that where all over our house I whent to my room to take my shower. I striped down & hoped into the shower & started to wash my hair with axe clix shampoo & washed my body with axe shock (yes I do like axe that's what I usally where when I can get some of it from my brothers). when I was done I whent & got dressed into my p.j pants which is a meadiem length sleaved shirt that says "marines" on the front & "the few the proud the brave" on the back & a pair of basketball shorts. underneath I also had on a pair of boxers that have skulls on them. I whent over to my bed & laid down & thought to myself 'why are these guys here?' soon there was a knock on the door, I got up & whent over to the door & opeand it. There in front of my door was a big blue dude, he gave me a toothy smile & said "hey your grandpa told me to come get you for dinner" I nodded & fallowed him down stairs.

Down stairs on the table their was food lined all the way across. I gave a little smile & sat down between my brothers fang & zero.

Timeskip Me & my brothers & sisters where all heading up stairs when my grandpa told the akatsuki what time we had to get up. I heard them all groan & fallow us up stairs I stood there whispering my goodnights to my brothers & sister & hugged them goodnight & we separated to our rooms. Howl

**Wolfie: wow I think that was a pretty good story haha well im not gunna keep you no longer nightie well you say the closer please? Nightclaw:sure sis, wolfie would like to say thank you guys for reviewing & being nice to us well we both love you guys wolfie might see you guys agine Wolfie&nightclaw:BYYYYYEEEEE**


	7. shot heard what happend?

**Wolfie: hey im back & yeah iv been on my computer but havnt been updateing I know well heres my new story oh & just so you know im might not be updating for awhile cause for the next 4 days I have finales well im gunna let kisame do the disclamier**

**Kisame: hey im here to say wolfdemon45 does not own naruto or us well heres the story**

**Howl (sakuras p.o.v)**

_I heard paws behind me I didn't know what was happing all I knew was I had to run. When I looked back there behind me was a wolf it was chasing me I saw the look in its eyes it was hungry & I knew I was its next meal ifi didn't run faster it was ceatching up with me soon I feel to the floor & I felt the wolves_

I shoat up out of my bed I was breathing heard I looked next to me & there was enta my wolf she was looking up at me I patted her head & whisperd "its gunna be ok" I turned & looked & my cloack it was 4:30 'time to get up' i tought to my selfigot up & got dressed in my usal. I looked In my mirror & moved a straind of pink hair out of my face I sighd. I turned & walked out the door & saw the usal my brothers & sisters I smiled at them and they smiled back like usal we all headed down stairs I saw the usal exept for the 10 new faces I looked at my brothers & we all shook our heads. We whent & sat down and started eating. When we where all done eating we whent to the barn today was fangs turn to stay & help mawmaw clean.

I got up to the barn & saw that everyone was doing there chores like always I helped feed when I was done I whent to my pawpaw & whisperd to him "I need someone to help me get the hay out of the loft cause fangs in the house helping mawmaw" he nodded & shaw that a blue dude had nothing to do so he called him over "kisame I need you to help my granddaughter with one of her chores ok?" "ok but what do I need to help with?" " I need you to go into the lought with her & help throw down the hay" "ok". He fallowed me in to the barn & whatched me climb up one of the stales when I looked down I saw him just standing there. I gave him a ' are you coming look' "where is your lander?" one of the farmhands that was waiting for the hay says "it broke so your gunna have to climb" "oh ok" so the blue dude starts his journy up. When he was up there he askes me "so how many bails of hay do you need" I put up five fingers "oh ok then lets start lifting" he whent to grab the first one but started having a little trouble he looked over at me & saw that I was already throwingthe hay over the side.

"how do you get it up so easyly?" I finaly talked " you have to left with your knees" " oh ok" he did as I said & it got easyer for him. Soon when I throw the lsat one over I jumped down I herad him sigh & then he jumped & toumble. He got up & whent to my grandpa & started talking to him. I saw warrior was done & got him out & put his bridle on him & lead him out & whent over to my grandpa. "you off to cheak the fields?" I nodded "ok becareful" before I could jump on my grandpa gave me a walkie-talkie when I took it & sucured it to my waist I jumped up on my clisdale.

I was sitting on top of warrior when I saw something move toworeds the sheep I looked closer & I saw a red & whight tail 'shit anogther fox' i got warrior in a walk & took my gun out of its holsterand shot the thing right in its head. I heard in whimper then hit the ground I shook my head ' I hate shoting the poor little guys but if I don't he'll come back' I thought as I looked at my whatch I saw the time its been almost two hours of standing here. Time to go back I turned my horse around & headed back to the barn.

(pains p.o.v)

I heard a gun shot from the distance I wanderd whant had happed I looked up & saw the farmhands still working. Then one of them started to whisper to the other. "when will those foxes learn not to come in here.

**Howl**

**Wolfie: done well ill see you guys soon**

**Kisame: ok bye guys.**


	8. mute talks

**Wolfie: hey everyone im back well its 8:04 here & I don't know if ill get this done but ill try. Ok so here I go kakazu is here to say the discalimer (and im making a youtube acount so yeah its gunna be called wolfie appleget) ok kakazu take it home **

**Kakazu: ok wolfdemon45 does not own naruto just this plot (and her life) done **

**Wolfi: done story time **

**HOWL**

I was coming back from the back field when I saw the guy with the piercing looking around so I whent over to the feince & looked at him & asked what the matter was he gave me a semi-shocked look cause this was the first time he heard me talk. "umm I heard a gun shot is it hunting season here." "no that was me you heard I shot a fox" I didn't give him time to answer I was walking off again. When I got back to the barn it was lunch time I sighd & jumped offmy horse & let him out. When I looked up the same guy that i had said few words to came up to me I smiled he just stared he finaly talked "when is lunch?" my eyes widend & I looked around noone was there. I couldn't belive he was still up here why didn't he go to the house with everyone else? I said "lunch started about…." I looked at my watch "10 mintes ago why didn't you go to the house with everyone else?" "the kids that where in the same ring I was in said it didn't start for awhile and then left." "they always do that don't bother with them come on lets go eat since where late we get extra time to eat." He kinda smied that "ok" so we both whent to the house, by the time we got there some people where getting up for seconds. We walked in & there where eyes on us, we whent & grabed a plat then stared pialing our food on it. We whent to the table & sat down, by what it looked like his friends saved him a spot for him & that's where he whent & sat. like usale my brothers saved a spot for me that I was happy for this, when I sat down I kinda looked at the same table that the blue guy & piercing guy where sitting at. I would of looked longer if I didn't hear a can hit the table so when I looked back at my food there was a pepsi can 'yeah mybrother snuck me one' '**proubly was the last one**' I don't know & I don't care im just happy to get one.

**(pains p.o.v)**

I looked up to see the same girl that I was talking to the barn sitting in between two guys. I looked till I heard hidans voice "man what the fuck is up with that bitch with pink hair why dosnt she funking speak? Isshe a fucking mute or something" kisame joined in & said "I don't know but she said a few silablyes to me when I had to helo her with hay" I desided to join in "she spoke alittle to mebut not much" we just talked from there.

(**sakuras p.o.v)**

When we where finaly done eating we sraped the scrapes in the dog bowls. Then as I was going to the sink my **grandpa** came upto me & said "sakura I whant you to take the new kids in town with you & grab somethings ." I just nodded "ill have some farmhands help sadle upsome horses then I whant you to go ok?" inodded again

**Howl**

**Wolfie: done andwith anogh timetoupload ok well im just gunna say bye since im in a hurry bye guys see you next time.**

.


	9. in town

Sakura's p.o.v

I walked to the barn to see that theses kids where there to my surprise. I walked past a girl with blue hair I looked at her from the side of my eye but gave her no thought. I walked into the barn and saw some farmhands I smiled alittle. These where my favorite they where never mean to me or anyone I walked up to them and whispered "I Need a couple horses so I can take the new kids to town." I started to go get warrior when I thought something so I turns back and said "and make them fit there pirsinalitys and hight ok." They looked at me and smiled hey knew what I was doing.

I grabbed warriors bridal off the side of his door and put it on him when I looked back to see how the other horses where coming along they where done but the thing is I only say 8. I whent up to hem an asked where the 9th one was "sorry Sakura-chan we couldn't find one to fit to is personality." I just nodded and whent outside to tell my pawpaw he said he would get them for me. When he came into the barn all the guys looked at the horses shocked at how tall they where. Then my pawpaw started to explain to them and me since I had no idea about this either "guys you will go with my granddaughter to town to grab supplies for the trip you shall take I will give the groshrei list to Sakura for safe keeping are there any questions?" A guy with silver hair started to talk "yeah why in the hell are we riding horses down to town when you guys have cars."

"One do not use that language here and two this will give u great riding experience." My pawpaw then looked behind him to see how many horses there where 'shit there's only 8 out and we don't have time to saddle anougther' he walked over to me and asked why and I told him and which one was for who. He than told them i whent ahead and mounted I could tell they where watching but didn't care so I grabbed a handful of warriors main and put my hand on his back (yes I'm riding bear back) and hosted my self up. When I looked back they all where getting help getting on Tobi I'm guessing his name is came up to me and poked my leg. I looked down at him and he started talking "um ma'am tobi doesn't have a horse to ride what does to tobi do?" I just held my hand out and he took it I hosted him up and put him behind me.

When tobi got done fixing himself I looked up to see a silvered haird guy having trouble keeping his horse still. So I went up to him and pulled his rains a little and the horse stopped. The guy looked at me but said nothing I looked around and say the rest where waiting I waved my hand indicating them to fallow. I lightly kicked warrior and he stated off the rest did the same and we headed off. Soon we where in town and I looked around and stopped at a little store that had two old men sitting in rocking chairs playing cards I hopped off and so did the rest I showed them how to tie the rains and they did just that.

HOWL

Wolfie: hey guys I'm srry for not putting in an intro or title but to be honest I'm on the bus typing this. Yeah the bus so it might not be good but oh well so this is chapter 9 AWESOME and also I'm on my iPod so yeah. Well tobi closer please

TOBI: hey it's tobi and to is a good boy well robis here to say wolfie-chan doesn't own naruto or akatsuki well guys wolfie-chan and tobi loves u guys review for wolfie-chan to continue.

Both: BYE GUYS SEE U ALL MEXT TIME!


End file.
